


tired

by pastelli0n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelli0n/pseuds/pastelli0n
Summary: funny poem kekw??





	tired

today was just the same as the others. wake up, brush your teeth, eat, im not hungry, play video games. go to bed.  
itll never change and i dont know what to do 

the cars pass by. 1, 2, 3, 4, orange car. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,

the birds are cawing again. 2 blackbirds, and 1 jay  
watch the sun set  
stars twinkle. one, too, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nin...

goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> pogchamp i write all my own poems <333  
> socials:  
> twitter - pastelli0n  
> discord - pastellion#7340  
> thank u for reading <3 remember i care about you, no matter who you are.  
> you dont have to go through pain alone  
> reach out to me if you want to talk, i dont care about what


End file.
